


Hugs Needed

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Team Free Will, group hug, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: I just need tfw hugs tbhIdk how good this is





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just need tfw hugs tbh
> 
> Idk how good this is

Castiel wasn't surprised when Dean called him. He just assumed it was a check-in, possibly see if Cas had anymore information on Kelly. He didn't and was about to tell Dean when the hunter spoke. 

"Come home Cas, we need you," a shaky breath is heard over the line. "I need you." With that, Castiel heads back to the bunker, getting there within a few hours. 

The angel walks into the kitchen, finding Dean leaning against the counter, empty beer bottles behind him. 

"Dean," Castiel greets, walking toward his boyfriend. Dean looks up and quickly pulls Cas into a hug, burying his face in the crook of the angel's neck. Castiel's neck is soon damp with tears. "What happened?"

"Mom's working with the Brits," Dean slurs. He clutches Cas tighter. Castiel is at a loss for words, he would never have guessed this would happen. "Even after they tortured Sammy."

"Oh, hey Cas," Sam says, voice hoarse and laced with surprise. 

"Hello Sam," Cas murmurs. The angel sees Sam's soul, distraught and betrayed, with merely a glance. "Come here." Sam shifts awkwardly, obviously looking at his big brother. But he goes over anyway. Castiel shifts, embracing Dean with one arm, other arm spread, inviting Sam to join the hug. Sam hesitantly wraps his arms around both Dean and Cas. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean manages. Sam's head drops. Dean manages to wrap an arm around his brother. "It's gonna be okay." 

Castiel's heart broke as he watched his family fall apart in his arms. He wraps his damaged, burnt wings around the two in an attempt to comfort them. They seem to snuggle closer together. 

They stay like that for a while, eventually sitting on the kitchen floor, the hunters falling asleep against Castiel. And even after they woke up, Cas still doesn't know what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Also kinda decided dean and cas got together after last ep so...


End file.
